


My Fluffy Lovely Time With You(?)

by secretidentityX



Category: Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: Cute story, Fluffy, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Tsukkiyama is so lovely, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima still friend (?), kagehina cute story, kagehina still an idiot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6897790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretidentityX/pseuds/secretidentityX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a collection of happy time between Tsukkiyama and kagehina.<br/>Yamaguchi and Tsukishima relationship is only a friend (?). But why, THEY ARE KISSING EACH OTHER?????<br/>Can they be only a friend??<br/>Kagehina is a lovely obvious couple...but when they asked what they relationship is they say they're only friend???<br/>could they be or there is a secret relationship between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Fluffy Lovely Time With You(?)

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction hope you all enjoy it

"Good morning Tsukki"

Said a boy with a big smile on his face.

"Shut up, Yamaguchi"

Said the blonde guy covering his emmbrassed face.

"Sorry Tsukki "

Yamaguchi said while looking at Tsukishima emmbrassed face. He walk beside Tsukishima and put his hand inside his jacket pocket.  It was winter , it was the worst season for the weak and fragile person like Yamaguchi. 

"Yamaguchi are you okay with this cold temperature?"

Tsukishima said, worried about his dear friend.

"Yeah I'm good, thanks for asking"

"Don't mind it"

They walk in silence but somehow,  warm for both of them. Suddenly, there is a loud voices coming from behind them.

"OOHHHH!!!....."

The owner of the voices is not other than Kageyama and Hinata,  shouting while racing to the school.

"Yamaguchi! "

Tsukishima shout and grab Yamaguchi close to him so that the two idiots won't collide with him. The gap between the two of them is so close that Yamaguchi start to blush, making his face red like a tomato.Yamaguchi tried to move apart but, Tsukishima grab he even closer and kiss Yamaguchi nose's.

"Stop blushing you idiot"

Tsukishima said while petting Yamaguchi head.

"Tsu-Tsukki what are doing?"

Yamaguchi said while his hand is on Tsukishima cheek's.

" Of course I'm teasing you "

Tsukishima said and put his hand around Yamaguchi shoulder. And said. 

" It's cold right "

" Yeah it is.Hey Tsukki my hand is freezing "

Tsukishima pull out his hand to let Yamaguchi grab it. Yamaguchi look at the moment and grab it, sliding his finger between Tsukishima finger. Yamaguchi thought are playing inside his head.

" Tsukki is so cute when he's with me, but with the rest of the volleyball team he has a bad attitude"

Yamaguchi thought and giggling while glancing over Tsukishima, Tsukishima caught him glancing and kiss his forehead. 

" What is that for Tsukki! !??"

" It's a punishment for you, you just thought something funny but didn't tell me and for glancing at me secretly "

Tsukishima said while sticking out his tounge in front of Yamaguchi. 

" Tsu-Tsukki .....that is not fair" 

" Shut up "

For the revenge, Yamaguchi told Tsukishima to stand still. Yamaguchi stand on tiptoe and kiss Tsukishima cheek's. 

" That is what you get for being so cheesy "

Tsukishima look at Yamaguchi with such emmbrassed face and drag him to a secluded place. 

" Tsukki what are we doing here? "

Tsukishima grab Yamaguchi close to him .

"To do this"

"???!!!"

Tsukishima place his lips on Yamaguchi forehead then his cheek, nose and last on his lips. He kiss Yamaguchi so deep. Yamaguchi drowned in that kiss .He unconsciously return Tsukishima kiss ,he moan a little inside Tsukishima mouth.

"Mhmmh.....mmhh"

Yamaguchi pull his head to take a short breath but, Tsukishima grab his head and start to kiss even deeper than the first one. Yamaguchi moan even harder.

"Mhmmh....hah...hah...hah"

They take a few moments to take a breath.

"Hah...hah...Yamaguchi. ."

Tsukishima said before giving Yamaguchi a light peck on his lips. He look at Yamaguchi and smiled happily. 

"Tsukki. ...hah..hah.."

"Yamaguchi wanna go to the school now?"

"Yeah"

They walk hand in hand with embarrassed face. They walk in silence until a little voice break it.

"Tsukki...you know it's wierd for guy to be kissing each other and beside we are childhood friend"

" Yamaguchi I wanna ask you....do hate it? "

" No"

" Then it's okay for us to be kissing"

" But we are friend and you is an important friend of mine"

" Yamaguchi you're my most important person in this world"

"What about your family"

" You're always the first"

" Geez Tsukki you're so cute"

"No you're the cute one"

" Tsukki can we kiss again? "

" Yeah anytime you want to"

" Tsukki..."

Tsukishima look at Yamaguchi and kiss his lips. 

" Tsukki...my stomach felt funny"

" Yamaguchi. ...love you"

" Love you too"

They walk to school feeling warm inside their heart. They saw Kageyama and Hinata playing with snow and laughing at them. They then walk toward them to play with them.

They play inside the school compound until the bell rang to show that ,the class will start any minute.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoyed it ......leave a kudos and some comments


End file.
